I Was Going To Say That
by browniej126
Summary: Set in the transformers prime universe. it's been a year since Prime's death and the restoration of cybertron is under way, but is going too slow for bumblebee and arcee decided now is a good time to show bee how she feels.


**A/N I've been wanting to do a bee/cee fic for so long and now I'm doing it finally. this is set 1 year after prime's SPOILER ALERT FOR PREDACONS RISING death. so shall we start, I think we shall ALLONS-Y!**

bumblebee stood outside darkmount with his arms folded after a meeting with the predacons, Magnus sent him to make sure the predacons were still peaceful towards the autobots.

the meeting went well, darkclaw (hope I got the name right) was a bit hostile but all together it went well.

"BUMBLEBEE!" he heard an all to familiar voice call his name.

he turned to see arcee racing towards him in vehcile mode.

"hey arcee, what's up?" bee asked while arcee transformed and slide to a halt.

"i heard your meeting was nearly over so I decided to meet you outside, can I ask why you are just standing outside of darkmout?" she said walking next to bee and putting her hands on her hips.

"just thinking" bee replied with a smile, arcee was happy bee's voice had returned, she loved to hear his voice it was a pleasant change to his beeping.

"about what?" she asked.

"it's been a year arcee, a year since prime's death and the restoration of cybertron yet I feel we've made no progress" bumblebee started "the rebuilding progress is going so slowly and the peace between the past cons and us bots is very uneasy, I just want it to be the way it was before the war."

bee looked down and unfolded his arms in sadness making arcee face go from a smile to a look of concern.

she put her hand on bee's shoulder to reassure him.

"bee you know it's going to take time."

"but not this long" he began to walk away from darkmount, arcee following in suit.

"look I want cybertrons restoration to go quicker but we need to wait, give it time bee" she said with a smile.

"thanks arcee" he replied with an uneasy smile.

"no problem, now race you back to base" she said transforming and zooming off.

"oh you're on" bee transformed and raced after arcee.

**4 human hours later**

arcee walked past a few dorms in the new autobot base.

she had thought about a certain bot for a while and after seeing him early, arcee knew she need to comfort him.

she walked past a few bots including smokescreen, kup and hot shot. (kup and hot shot have returned to cybertron by now)

arcee walked up to bee's door and knocked waiting for a reply.

"come in" she heard bee say.

the door slid open revealing bee siting on a chair reading something on a datapad.

"what's that?" she asked walking into the room, grabbing a chair and siting next to bee.

"the notes I wrote on the meeting from early, Magnus and Rodimus wanted me to report to them. why they left it until now I have to no clue" he said scrolling through the notes.

"how long have you got?" she asked raising and eyebrow, she has been seeing bumblebee in a new way since their arrival on earth but was never able to tell him how she felt because of the war.

"3 hours, why?" bee asked closing the datapad, putting it on the side and turning to look at his friend.

"time to talk" she said with a smile.

"ok but about what?"

"stuff, why so many question? do you want me to leave?"

"no, no, no I'm just curious" bee said looking very nervous.

"am I making you nervous?" arcee said with a smirk.

"no, yes, maybe" he replied rubbing the back of his head, this made arcee giggle.

"look bee, the main reason I wanted to talk to you was..." arcee began but for some reason struggled to finish what she was saying.

bumblebee just sat there waiting for a reply.

arcee couldn't say anything so she just decided to show him, she grabbed bee's faceplate and pulled him into a kiss.

he stayed there in shock for a few seconds but then began to kiss back.

bee grabbed arcee and pulled her onto his lap, making sure not to break the kiss.

he mover his hands to her back while one of her hands was at the side of bee's face and the other was on his chest.

they sat there for a few minutes until bee decided to get a bit more comfortable.

he lifted arcee up taking her by surprise, he moved over to his berth and layed down with arcee on top of him.

after another 2 minutes or so they finally broke the kiss and just layed there.

"wow, do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" arcee said putting her head on bee's chest while he put his arms around her small figure.

"funny, I was about to say the same thing" bee said with a smile on his face "oh I figure out what you were going to say"

"and what's that?"

"I love you" he said kissing the top of arcee's helm.

"I love you too bee" she said kissing bee's chest.

**A/N tada, I hope that turned out as well as I think it did. i just want these two to get together so bad. I hope you guys like it ^_^ until my next fic GERONIMO!**


End file.
